


Our Side

by moonage_daydream24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Drabble, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Hell, M/M, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Panic Attacks, Queen - Freeform, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Suicidal Thoughts, holy water is a nono, queen in the Bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonage_daydream24/pseuds/moonage_daydream24
Summary: Crowley didn't drive right home after Aziraphale gave him the holy water.





	Our Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I finally got an account so I'm just putting shit out here.  
Hopefully it's okay!

Crowley had finally come to understand why humans called the act of adoring someone so much it turns to love a “fall”. He understood now as Aziraphale close the door behind him as he entered his bookshop. He understood after the pain he felt when the angel had told him he went too fast. He sat in the car hoping the angel would run back outside to express the same fondness Crowley had felt but the moment never came. He sat alone in his Bentley, the radio silent, the keys limp in his hand as this feeling brought memories back of the fall.   
The fall where he had felt God’s love ripped away as his wings burned. Aziraphale had left him, ripped his love away as God did. Crowley felt as if his wings were gone now, nothing but stubs on his back.   
But he was not angry at his angel, he could never be angry. As Aziraphale was too kind to him, an awful demon such as himself. A monster with disgusting eyes and wings burnt to a crisp. He didn’t deserve Aziraphale’s love. He knew this and yet he longed for his presence every single day.   
Tears began to leak from his eyes. He didn’t know he could cry, not really anyway. He always assumed it was something having to do with dust or dirt. Then he remembered; he hadn’t cried since he had fallen. Disgusted with himself he wiped his eyes frantically, only for the tears to run faster, noises of pain coming from his throat. He gulped, surprised at his actions, a hand covering his mouth. Why was he crying because an angel of all people didn’t like him?   
‘Without Aziraphale, I don’t want to exist.’ He thought. He gave up trying to stop his tears, taking off his sunglasses as his human heart raced in his chest while he trembled. He knew logically that this small argument had not determined the angel would not speak to him again but he feared the angel would avoid him as long as possible, maybe even for eternity. That’s what hurt Crowley the most. He was heartbroken, tired of existence, angry at God and in fear Aziraphale would abandon him.   
Crowley had predicted hours had passed before he turned the key to start the Bentley, deciding to go home and let his anger out on unsuspecting house plants. He drove in silence, until his radio suddenly turned itself on halfway home. "Love of my life, don’t hurt me… " Crowley groaned. “Are you bloody kidding me right now?” He said, pressing the power button. He couldn’t decide whether the Bentley was attempting to make him feel better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
